darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
:"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth." ~ Revelation 6:8 :"I Have an Offer in Mind"~ What Death says in the Official Trailer : Death is an Old One (one of the Nephilim) and a Horseman of the Apocalypse. He is the main protagonist of Darksiders 2. He wields a scythe called The Harvester, which War can acquire during Darksiders. He wears a black robe and has a muscular yet skeletal physique. Death's whereabouts are currently unknown. He is commonly known as the Grim Reaper but is separate to the Angel of Death Azrael. His steed's name is Despair , which is a fitting title to his own name, for what follows death but despair? It is also revealed in the comic book that Death has a high resistance to most attacks, having even survived an attack from his brother's (War) sword. It is also revealed that he is the one who cut off War's arm, which is replaced with the gauntlet he now bears. Death is presumably the oldest of Four Horsemen and is also the strongest,and their Leader. Death's weapon, The Harvester, could be obtained in the console versions by pre-ordering the game from Gamestop. Gamers were given a code to be entered into the cheats section, and were then able to "purchase" the Harvester for free. Though it is likely that this is not truly Death's weapon, as Death in Darksiders 2 is shown to be wielding a pair of scythes with very short handles and long blades. These scythes are shown to combine into a double sided halberd, instead of a large scythe like the Harvester. The only snapshot of Death in the first Darksiders is in a fireball falling to earth after the seventh seal is broken (as War summons them). It has been mentioned that Death did have something to do with the death of his people, the Nephilim, after the destructive war that brought about their extinction. Personality Death is the official leader of the Horsemen, as such he is very level headed and mature. He is very harsh on the others, as he was not hesitant in cutting off War's left arm in order to teach him a lesson. Despite this, he cares deeply for his brothers and sister, as any older sibling would. He took a blow for Fury, and the events of Darksiders 2 show that he was willing to stand up to the The Charred Council to prove his brother's innocence alone. As the Horsemen of Death, he may also appear somewhat morbid & ominous towards those who speak to him. He also possesses a dark sense of humor and sees killing as an art rather than a duty like War does. 'Synopsis of ''Darksiders II''' After the horseman War was sent back to Earth by The Charred Council to find the being responsible for starting the Apocalypse prematurely, The Council informed Death and the other two horsemen of War's fate. Upon hearing this news, Death angrily protested that War was the most honorable of the four Horsemen, and therefore could not have started the Apocalypse early. Later, unknown to The Charred Council, Death traveled to The Abyss, the underworld located between the Three Kingdoms on his own quest to prove his brother's innocence by resurrecting the human race. Trivia *Death's horse is named Despair *Death's Raven is named Dust. He is commonly seen sitting on Death's shoulder, and will serve as Death's 'clue giver' in Darksiders II *Death's appearance has been altered somewhat from the Darksiders comics to Darksiders 2. While still without upper body armor, the lower robe seems to have been replaced or (perhaps removed) with lower body armor adorned with skulls, keeping with his motif. His hair is completely black, and he now has a green crystal located on his right pectoral near the shoulder along with a scar/tattoo on that shoulder. also in the Comics Death had green eyes but in Darksiders 2 they are Red *One of Death's weapons seen in the debut trailer is a large hammer. also his twin Scythes *Death is one of the only two original horsemen from the actual book of Revelations that remain in the game, the other being his brother War. *Death can change his armor in Darksiders 2. There are many examples of this in the trailer, at first he is wearing bandages on his hands, then he is wearing the skeletal gloves we see him with most often and then he is wearing some kind of gauntlet with a purple orb in the center. There are different sets of armor that Death wears in Darksiders 2, some of them are The Wanderer,Slayer,and Necromancer. *Death, in Darksiders 2 has two single handed scythes that can merge into one halberd-like weapon with different combos. instead of wielding the Harvester as previously thought Gallery Darksiders009.jpg|Comic Strip of the Horsemen Death colored.jpg|Death in the Comic The four horsemen by windlordofsuldor.jpg|Poster of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse Ds horsemen2-1-.jpg|Concept art of the horsemen Loladfsdf.jpg|Death's scythe The Harvester Cover-full.jpg|July Game Informer Cover darksiders262.jpg|Death in Darksiders 2 having an offer DS2-Reveal-Trailer-GI.jpg|Death ridding Despair despair610.jpg|Death jumping on Despair Death.jpg|Full Body Concept Art of Death hires_screenshot31_glow_Comp.jpg|Death Prowling hires_screenshot02_glow_Comp-1024x576.jpg|Death summoning Despair hires_screenshot134_comp2-1024x576.jpg|Death in Battle trail200.jpg|Death's Reaper Form 267986_1748572681641_1458546781_31374999_6716051_n.jpg|Concept Art 223093_10150319653935546_114852485545_9858116_4397380_n.jpg Dust.jpg|Dust, Death's Raven|link=http://darksiders.wikia.com/wiki/Dust Dt 04.jpg|Death forming his duel scythe DarksidersII Death.jpg|Death as seen in-game External links *The Grim Reaper on Wikipedia Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen